Description (taken from application): The function of the Biostatistics Core is to achieve and maintain standards of high statistical quality in diabetes-related research and to engage in statistical methodological research. To this end, the Core personnel assist DRTC investigators: 1) in the development of innovative statistical methods to answer questions that arise from the diabetes-related research, 2) in the design of research studies, 3) in the design of data-collection instruments to facilitate data entry and performing of data entry and management for large studies, 4) in the selection and implementation of appropriate statistical analyses, 5) in the preparation of manuscripts using statistical analyses done by Core personnel, 6) in the writing of research grants and 7) to provide statistical support for the Pilot and Feasibility Grant program of the DRTC.